lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Emerging Sun (SS Episode)
Emerging Sun is the first episode of Supernova Squad. It is meant, like most first episodes, to introduce the main characters and plot to the viewers. Synopsis Longtime partners and members of the International League of Heroes, Devon "Black Rook" Thomas and Cybersleeves, decide to apply for a team, despite their opposing views. Episode The episode starts with two people fighting off a giant tentacle monster attacking a city. One of the people has two large, cybernetic arms, spiky brown hair, and wears goggles and a scarf to cover up his face. The other wears a black and red outfit, has dark skin, and wields a laser gun. ---- Tentacle Monster: '''YYYYYYYYYOUUUR END IS NEAR, CCCYBERSLEEVES ''The monster swings its tentacles at the man in the goggles, Cybersleeves, and the dark skinned man. '' '''Cybersleeves: Keep your guard up, Devon. This thing is tough. Devon: Yeah, and to think the Japanese get off to this kind of shit. Cybersleeves: … Devon: 'What, are you Japanese or something? I mean I wouldn’t be surprised either way. We’ve been partners for like 3 years now and I still don’t know- ''A tentacle then slams Devon into a building, followed by Cybersleeves shooting at the tentacle with his laser blasting hands. '''Devon: ...Jack shit about you. Cybersleeves: Just focus on the fight right now. We’ll talk later. Devon: Right, talk later. That’s what you always say. It’d be great if we ever actually got to “talking” part. The two continue their battle, though Devon still looks bitter. Eventually, the two defeat the Tentacle monster by blasting it in it’s one eye, and the rest of it dissolves into goo, which causes a mess in the city but is ultimately harmless. Devon: 'Well, unless we’re part of the clean-up crew now, our work should be done here. ---- ''The two walk back from the scene to their homebase, a gigantic building with the letters “I.H.O.L.” labelled on it. They’re still talking as they walk in and open the door. '''Devon: '''We’ve been partners for so long now, and I don’t even know your actual name! I only know you by your codename. '''Intercom Voice: Cybersleeves, Black Rook. Welcome back. Did you complete your mission? Cybersleeves: Indeed we did. Intercom Voice: Good. We will let you know when your services are needed again. The two walk out and into a hallway. Various rooms are scene, with labels put on them. They walk past many rooms, notably two that are labeled “Landmine” and “Speedstar.” Finally, the two stand in front of their own respective rooms, which are side by side. ---- Cybersleeves: Alright, so as I was saying… I think we should apply to form a team. Devon stares at Cybersleeves and begins to laugh, but stops. Devon: Oh wait, you’re serious? Cybersleeves: '''Yes, I believe it would be beneficial to both of us. The monsters keep getting stronger and stronger, after all. '''Devon: Teams are for the heroes who aren’t strong enough to handle themselves, hoping that they might solve a problem if they just bunch together. I’ve known you long enough to understand that you aren’t like that. Cybersleeves: Right, because you really handled yourself well when we were fighting that tentacle monster. Devon: '''That's not the point, it's just- '''Cybersleeves: We need a team. I've told you this before, but the fights are gonna keep getting harder and harder, longer and longer. It's gonna get to a point where we can't do this on our own anymore. Devon: ...OK, you know what? Fine. Let’s form a team. We’ll see how long it will take for it to crumble to the ground. ???: Ooh, can I join your team? Devon and Cybersleeves turn around to see a young girl, appearing to be in her mid-to-late teens, wearing a red shirt and a red bandana over her eyes with eye-holes crudely cut out. Cybersleeves: What’s your name? Starla: The name’s Starla, or Speedstar. Devon: '''Well that’s subtle. '''Cybersleeves: Show us what you can do. Speedstar starts to run and a red streak circles the area multiple times, before Speedstar skids to a stop behind Devon and punches him in the back. Devon: '''Ow. That almost hurt. '''Starla: Oh, so that’s not good enough for you? Stara dashes off, then comes back into the view with a beaten up criminal in handcuffs. Devon: Impressive, but i’ve seen better. Cybersleeves: We’ll consider you. Starla: You'll "consider" me? What a joke. That's just a fancy way of saying "no." Devon: Listen, it’s not like we hate you or anything, but you’re probably not ready. After all, you’re just a kid. Starla: Oh right, 17. I really should be heading off to daycare right about now. Devon: Don’t give me this- Cybersleeves: You’re in. Devon: What the- Cybersleeves: You may need some training, but I think you’ll be good for the job. You can be a good asset to our team, but just be warned that it won’t be easy and safe. Devon: '''Alright then, I guess you’re part of the team now. Just don’t get yourself killed, kid. '''Starla: Alright! I promise I won't disappoint! Starla runs out, excited. Meanwhile, Devon looks concerned. Devon: I feel like we’ve made a mistake. Cybersleeves: 'We’ll find out soon enough. ---- ''The scene cuts to Devon walking into a bar. He walks down and sees a woman with black hair and a tank top, a suitcase on the ground by her. '''Woman: Hey Devon, what’s new? Devon: Not much, Alexandra. Me and Sleeves beat the tentacle monster but other than that it was a pretty uneventful day. Alexandra: Oh yeah, that. You did a great job cleaning that mess up, by the way. Devon chuckles. Meanwhile, in the background shouting can be heard as a bar fight breaks out between two men. Devon: ...Actually, there is something I want to ask you about- Alexandra: 'Alright one sec, let me clear this up. ''Alexander opens up her suitcase, which is filled with various firearms. She picks up one labeled “STUN” and fires it at the two men, who immediately collapse on the ground. She then closes the suitcase. '''Alexandra: You were saying? Devon: Cybersleeves and I are forming a team. Alexandra: Wait, really? Devon: Yeah, so- Alexandra: '''You actually changed your mind? I never thought I’d see the day. I remember all those times you’d come here and talk about nothing except for all the reasons why you’d never start a team- '''Devon: '''I know, I know. The point is, I thought you could be a good asset for our team. '''Alexandra: I think I’ll join, yeah. Who else is in it? Devon: '''So far it’s just me, Cybersleeves, and… the girl who runs fast. What was her name? Speedster? '''Alexandra: '''Speedstar? I thought she was only a rookie. '''Devon: I’m pretty sure she is. Alexandra: Well, I guess Sleeves can mentor her. Devon: Yeah, I guess. I think i'm gonna head out now, I don't even really drink. By the way, I’ll make sure he's cool with you being on the team. Devon gets up to leave the bar. Alexandra: Well, until next time, “Black Rook.” Devon chuckles. Devon: I’ll see you around, “Landmine.” Devon walks out of the bar, talking to himself on the way out about how ridiculous the codenames are. ---- it's alMOST DONE Category:Episodes Category:TV Episodes